Development of information technologies is accompanied by an increasing quantity of radio services. For example, the radio services may include a video service received by using a wireless network and an audio service received by using the wireless network. Generally, a received radio signal is processed by using an intelligent terminal, so that the intelligent terminal can output the radio signal.
Currently, by means of a radio signal processing method, a radio signal receiving module first receives a radio signal sent by a radio service sender; then performs processing such as amplification, frequency conversion, filtering, sampling, demodulation, decoding, and format recovery on the radio signal, to obtain information used by intelligent terminals; and finally performs interface protocol encapsulation on the information used by the intelligent terminals and transmits the encapsulated packet to the intelligent terminals by using an interface, so that the intelligent terminals separately output corresponding radio signals.
However, when a radio signal is processed by using the radio signal receiving module, each radio signal receiving module may only receive and process the radio signal according to a standard protocol corresponding to each radio signal receiving module. Therefore, if multiple types of radio signals are to be received and processed, the corresponding radio signals are to be processed according to corresponding standard protocols by using multiple radio signal receiving modules. Consequently, radio signal processing complexity is relatively high.